Accidents Happen
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Link Greene's Drum Major of his school's marching band. One day during marching practice he accidently bumps into his crush, Zelda Harkinian, and his whole world is flipped. What's poor Link going to do?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first modern day Zelda piece, so it'll probably suck. I'm in a marching band, and that's where I got this idea from. You could just paste the words 'BAND GEEK' on my forehead. So I got to thinking… what the heck would it be like if Link and Zelda were in Band together, and Link was the Drum Major, and then Zelda was in the front rank, right in front of Link… Heh, heh, fun! Okay, enjoy!!

------------

**Accidents Happen**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

Band Geek: A person who is wholly obsessed with music and basically foams at the mouth whenever a person touches their shiny instrument.

Name's Link… Link Greene, and I am basically the epitome of a Band Geek.

I've been playing trumpet since I was in diapers… I think I was born with the thing pasted in my hand! To top it off, every single article of clothing I own is somehow related to band, including my 'got trumpet?' shirt and 'whaddya lookin' at? I'm a band geek' shirt. Yes, I'm proud to walk around with the words glued to my chest.

When I got to a High School that finally had a marching band, I swear I turned cartwheels all over campus, I was so happy. Well… I would have if my best friends Darunia and Sheik hadn't knocked me out using my hard shell trumpet case. Ouch, I had the rectangular indent in my face for weeks.

Anyway, when the previous Drum Majors for the Hyrule High's famous Marching Band finally decided to give up, I just had to try out; being the total band nerd I was…

Well, that wasn't the only reason.

I sorta kinda have an itsy bitsy crush on the first chair flute player Zelda Harkinian, who's very, very pretty…

OKAY! So she's absolutely gorgeous with her bright blue eyes, smart personality, and silky blonde hair. Plus, it doesn't hurt that she KILLS at flute, practically making up the whole of the section and compensating for the fact that the others suck, no offense or anything, girls (I think that they could be a lot better with a few lessons)… well, except for my friend Saria, she's almost as good as Zelda… But not as amazing or as angelic as Zelda is.

I tried out to impress her, and probably to make myself feel better about asking her out. Whenever I go up to her, completely confident, she always has to do something, like flash those brilliantly pearl white teeth or say something in that voice of hers that sounds exactly like her instrument…

HOLD IT, GREENE, DON'T SWITCH THE SUBJECT!!!

Well, the thing is, I'm the new Drum Major, and let me tell ya, it hasn't really given me a confidence boost. In fact, it's probably made things worse…

I wonder, will I ever ask her out, or will I die of suffocation by mace?

------------

"Five, six…" I muttered, counting my steps on the pavement as I idly twirled my silvery mace.

Well, it's about 7:10 in the morning, and I'm standing out here freezing in temperatures well below seventy, only wearing jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt reading 'Are you in step, 'cause I am.' I just had to be a smart aleck and tell my Mom that I didn't need a jacket…

Behind me, one hundred kids are lined up in their ranks and files, all bundled up and warm because **they** had the sense to bring a cozy jacket. Most of them aren't as darn stubborn as I am, and a good deal more smart. Remember the 'band kids are smart' rule? Well, that doesn't exactly apply to me.

Still, at least I have an excuse for the horrible blush on my cheeks. Zelda somehow always manages to find her way into my heart, with her pretty smiles, or with the strange seriousness that always seems to take over her features when she marches as center of rank.

A loud voice caused me to jerk out of my reverie and basically drop my mace flat on my head. It was a loud and enraged bark from the very back, but what it said was very clear…

"Mr. Greene, would you care to listen? We are ready to begin marching!"

Mr. Rauru Light, the Band Director… For a chubby old guy who looks like a walrus with his puffy mustache and generous belly, he's sure good at hollering. He's one of the ones who elected me into this position, and even though he yells a lot, he can be nice at times. I think I'm afraid of him, but I'm not sure…

"Alright! Don't have to yell…" I muttered, grabbing my mace up from the ground while rubbing my now sore head. A small giggle from the front rank drew my attention over to Zelda, whose stoic expression had broken as she giggled at my mace drop.

My knees threatened to give out from underneath me, but I fought it back as I turned, taking my mace and pointing it up to the sky, putting my stone cold whistle into my mouth and signaling the start of the march.

As I beat time down the street, I idly wondered about a lot of things. A vast majority of them being… well, Zelda, Zelda and… you guessed, Zelda.

I noticed we had just reached the end of the street, so I turned and held up my mace vertically, ready to countermarch in the other direction. However I grew unlucky, and as I marched backwards, I tripped on a tiny rock before me…

My eyes slammed shut almost immediately as I gave a loud holler of warning to the students to halt where they were. Next thing you know I slam into something in front of me, and my lips are captured by something moist and warm.

Oh Gods, Greene, what have you done this time? You've mauled someone and kissed them on the lips. Who is this, Malon, Mikau, or, dare I shiver to think, Ruto?! Ruto's a bit… obsessed with me, I think… If I were to kiss her she'd shout it all over school that we were going out…

The person beneath me is extremely rigid, but shall I note, warm. Their lips are so comforting… kinda like the way my Mom kissed me when I was little, but this time on a level of more maturity.

My blue eyes flicker open to come face to face with none other than my worst nightmare… Zelda.

Her gorgeous eyes are wide with panic or disgust. She's probably too shocked to move…

OH MY GOD! I'M KISSING ZELDA HARKINIAN!

I quickly get to my feet, turning horribly red, right up to my pointed ears. How the heck will I ever live this down? She'll never want to go out with me now! Heck, I'll be lucky if she ever looks my way again!

"Band Dismissed!" I call out into the crowd as I hurriedly rush away, making a quick and hasty escape to the safety of the nearby boy's bathroom.

As I shut my stall, I slum down to the ground groaning and moaning curses.

So much for impressing her…

------------

"Link, will you pull your head out of that darn cardboard and look up at us?"

"No," I said stubbornly, muttering into my 'meatloaf.'

Lunchtime was usually the best time of the day, where Sheik, Darunia, and I would sit around and crack jokes about the cafeteria lady's horrible 'four star dining' experience. However, today it was just too embarrassing to even look up.

I have **every **class with Zelda, and each time I looked up, she had some sort of expression on her face as she looked at me. She's tried speaking to me, but I've run away every single time, being the coward that I am.

"Will you stop sulking, you freak?" Darunia's deep voice said, pulling my head up from the messy grease and forcing me to look at into his coal black eyes. "You're being a baby about this, Greene, and you're supposed to be the Drum Major, the proud and stoic leader of the Band!"

I would have cursed him in ancient Hylian with something like 'may luck leave you and may you never see happiness', had I not been afraid of the various ways he could contort my body like a pretzel. Darunia's muscles are as big as boulders since he constantly works out because his family kinda has heart problems. He plays Sousaphone, or Tuba… and no wonder; he could lift the big and heavy thing like it was a feather. Heck, the man could pick up a monster truck and throw it over fifty miles I bet!

"You're going to have to face her eventually, Link," my friend, Sheik, pointed out. Gods, I hated the man for being right! With his messy blonde hair, dark skin, and handsome face, I wondered why he played the flute. He always had an annoying way about being right…

"Then I choose to postpone judgment for as long as I can," I bitterly muttered, clenching my fist. "Just because I'm the leader of the Band doesn't mean I can't be afraid of things."

"The Great Link, leader of the Band, is afraid of a girl," Sheik rolled his eyes, sipping slightly from his thermos of chilled coffee. "How ironic."

"So, I have a crush on the most beautiful and sensational girl in the world," I muttered, "Who I accidentally kissed and probably thinks I'm some sort of insane person. You think you could talk to Malon if you did that to her, Mr. Wise Guy?"

"If I didn't, I'd sure be a lot more dignified than sulking into my sorry excuse of food," Sheik said. Darn him, he's got a silver tongue. Maybe I should read that 'Idiot's guide to insults and comebacks' that I have at home, it would sure help against Sheik.

"Anyway, the point is you have to face her!" Darunia said, crossing his boulder like arms across his chest. "If you don't, then I'll show everyone that picture of you at the bandathon."

I instantly froze. Oh no, not that one… Curse him; he's got both brawn and brains.

"I hate you," I muttered, getting up and taking my tray. I needed some excuse to get away from my abusive and snickering friends. So much for 'all for one and one for all.'

As I emptied my trash out, I heard someone behind me… Oh no, please don't let it be her… Farore, Goddess of Courage, my patron, please don't let it be her, heck I'd even take Ruto over her…

However, my prayers haven't been answered, standing there, wearing jeans, stylish heels, and a nice burgundy sweater is Zelda. That's the last time I ask the Goddess of Courage for help in matters relating to avoiding women.

"Link, I think we should talk…" she said in that soft and musical voice of hers. Darn, my knees are going out… Leave it to Zelda to make me both admire her and feel afraid of her at the same time

I nod numbly through my horror, following her through the crazy lunch room and into the hall, where she takes my hand and escorts me into a broom closet.

Oh no, she's closed the door! Goodbye, lovely, cruel world and hello world of hurt!

We're mere inches apart, and I can see her fidgeting uncomfortably in my presence. What's she doing… she's just standing there and looking at me… Is she contemplating which cheek would be better to hit?

"Listen Link, about this morning…" Zelda whispered, looking down and away from me. She took a deep sigh before continuing, her hand unconsciously scratching at her delicate skin. She's… nervous? I'd know Zellie's habits anytime and any day, and she definitely is nervous. "It was just an accident, right? You just tripped, and… I know that you didn't mean to do it."

Oh, on the contrary Zelda, I loved kissing those lips of yours. In fact, I think I'll trip into you more often… What the heck am I thinking, snap out of it Link! Speak!

However, she's already speaking again. "I… I've been watching you for a really long time, Link. Long enough to know you're sweet, sensitive, funny, and you have awesome trumpet playing skills. Not to mention you're not bad looking either…"

Is she… complementing me? This must be some freaky other dimension, 'cause stuff like this only happens in dreams, and I happen to know from this morning's knock to the head that I'm wide awake.

"What I'm trying to say is… I really, really like you and I wish that the kiss was for real," Zelda said, turning stark red.

My jaw goes lax as I listen to the words from her sweet mouth; I think I'm in shock… Zelda Harkinian likes me? This is like some sort of dream come true! Come on Link; work the jaws that the sweet Goddesses gave you.

I took her by the hand, fondling it and smiling at her. She looked at me in confusion, but that only made her more gorgeous…

"Who says it wasn't real?" I asked, my head dipping toward hers. Our lips met, and fireworks are going off in my brain, I swear! The whole world seems to stop and stare, waiting for the two of us to part so that the day might carry on… I'm on cloud nine, I think.

Finally we part, and she's smiling at me, arms still around my neck.

"Well, I guess accidents happen."

------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, anyway, have any questions about some of the terms used in here, well I'm here to help you! Please review, comments, good or bad, are greatly appreciated.

**Bandish, All the Things you Need to Know**

Beat time: To conduct using the mace

Rank: All the people in a row

File: All the people behind you

Center: The captain of the rank, the person who's in charge and makes sure everything runs smoothly in rank. They are in charge **only** during marching practice.

Mace: A shiny long stick that the Drum Major uses to conduct during parades. It hurts when dropped on your head since it is made of plastic coated fiberglass, chrome, and sometimes has painful chains running down the length of it. It, along with a whistle, is used to give orders to the band when the band is playing.

Countermarch: To turn the band around

Drum Major: The Leader of the Marching Band and conductor upon the streets during parades. The Drum Major has power over all the Band Members and is next in line to authority after the Band Director. During a parade, the Drum Major is supposed to stand out from the rest of the Band members, decked out in white or colors opposite to what their peers are wearing.

First Chair: The head of section, the person who is the best of all the players. They are in charge of their section **only** during playing rehearsal, and not during marching practice.


End file.
